Pacaran
by Mamee-chan
Summary: No Summery. Not Sure about the genres.


_**Pacaran**_

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pacaran © Mamee-chan**

Cuma isi dari fikiran Mamee.

.

.

.

Sesuatu berbau pacaran adalah hal terakhir yang difikirkan olehnya. Yang paling utama tentu saja belajar dan bekerja keras untuk mencapai tujuan tertingginya –dalam hal ini menjadi pointer terbaik Nasional. Tapi seperti kata 'mantan' temannya, dalam permainan beregu bertindak sebagai tim adalah point yang harus di utamakan di lapangan, sedangkan kemampuan individu adalah hal yang harus di capai tiap orang. kembali ke masalah pacar, Midorima Shintaro sungguh tidak pernah berfikir akan menjalin hubungan pacaran dalam waktu dekat, terutama ketika mendekati Ujian Akhir Semester Dua di kelas dua ini. Yang artinya tahun depan ia akan menjadi senior di sekolah dan aktifitas club apapun akan di hentikan untuk fokus pada Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Hal lain yang menjadi alasan adalah dia tidak pernah dekat dan memeperhatikan siapapun dengan berlebihan. Bahkan Takao yang selalu menempelinya tidak pernah ia gubris dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Juga Midorima tidak sepopuler Kise Ryouta yang selalu di kelilingi wanita cantik dari yang muda belia sampai yang tua renta. Karena dirinya memang tidak peduli hal-hal lain diluar kuasanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara-kun?"

Nadanya jelas menunjukan kejengkelan yang mendasar. Matanya menatap tajam seolah menguliti orang yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. Jemari berbalut perban ia gunakan untuk membetulka frame kacamata yang sedikit melorot dihidungnya. Dia akan menganggap ini lelucon yang paling garing seumur hidup, karena Murasakibara Atsuhi baru saja menyatakan pertanyaan –sekaligus pernyataan- tak masuk akal selama dirinya hidup 17 tahun dan menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun SMP bersama di Teiko. Si titan ungu ini bahkan berkata sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang menimbulkan bunyi kriuk-kriuk mengganggu di telinga –mungkin karena dirinya sedang kesal, padahal biasanya tidak begitu-.

"Haaahhh? Mido-chin masa kau tidak mengerti? Aku menyukai mu dan ingin berpacaran dengan mu. Jadi apa kau mau menerima cinta ku, Mido-chin?" Nada kesal yang terdengar seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk di telinga Midorima. Dan tatapan intens yang tertuju ke dalam mata nya. Membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada segelas coffee latte yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Ia berharap ini sungguh candaan di hari april mop, tapi sekarang masih musim dingin dan kembang api tahun baru baru berlalu satu minggu. Ulang tahunnya masih 6 bulanan lagi. Jadi sungguh tidak lucu jika sekarang pemuda jangkung itu sedang serius. Dan karena tatapan itu, ia berharap detak jantungnnya yang mulai tak teratur ini tidak di dengar siapapun.

"Huh! Sungguh tidak lucu, kau payah dalam melucu Murasakibara-kun."

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak sedang melucu, Mido-chin. Aku serius menyukai mu."

Midorima merasa pening tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya. Otaknya masih menyangkal bahwa ini serius. Otak yang tidak pernah berfikir sampai ke tahap dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih, apalagi dalam hubungan sesama jenis, dengan teman lama pula. Ia mengernyit kan dahi setelah menyesap kehangatan dari cairan wangi yang menyegarkan di cangkirnya. Lalu menatap kedepan, bukan kepada lawan bicara. Tapi beberapa pelanggan lain yang sedang menghabiskan waktu menjelang malam di tempat makan ini. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka sama seperti dirinya dan Murasakibara, baru pulang kegiatan club. Beberapa yang berseragam rapi –dasi, kemeja panjang, tuxedo, dan tas jinjing- juga ada.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Sejak kapan pula kau punya perasaan seperti itu. Aku bukannya peduli-nodayo, tapi pernyataan mu itu tidak masuk akal."

Midorima kembali memfokuskan netra serta telinganya untuk mendengarkan dan melihat gestur si ungu. Sekali lagi, bukannya dia peduli nanodayo, ia hanya berharap Murasakibara akan tertawa dan mengatakan 'jebakan batman' lalu dirinya bisa pergi tanpa membayar kopi nya. Tanpa sadar jemari tangan yang terbalut perban mengepal keras di atas meja. Sedangkan lawan bicara masih mengunyah dengan nikmat makanan ringan yang selalu tersedia di dalam tas nya, seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Akashi bilang kau dekat sekali dengan seseorang yang punya mata elang atau apalah itu. Jadi aku takut keduluan orang itu."

Satu keripik kentang masuk ke mulut dan kembali di kunyah, setelah sempat terhenti karena berbicara. Fikiran si rambut hijau langsung tertuju pada Takao Kazunari. Memang nya siapa lagi yang nempel-nempel tanpa di bayar dan mau capek-capek mengayuh gerobak yang ia tumpangi selain orang itu. Mereka memang cukup dekat dan dirinya pernah mendengar kalau Takao menyukainya. Tapi hanya sebatas mendengar gosip dari teman se tim, orang nya sendiri hanya menanggapi itu sebagai candaan menjengkelkan bagi Midorima.

"Terus aku tidak tau kapan aku mulai menyukai mu."

Urat kekesalan berkedut di pelipis Midorima.

"Tapi setelah kelulusan SMP, aku jadi sering memikirkan Mido-chin. Seperti, 'Mido-chin masuk sekolah mana ya?', 'apa Mido-chin melupakanku?', 'apa Mido-chin memikirkan ku?', 'aku merindukan Mido-chin', dan yang semacam itu deh. Aku juga sering memimpikan Mido-chin. Mimpi basah ku juga bersama Mido-chin."

Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk..

Midorima segera mengambil tiga lembar tissue dan mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan kopi. Bebreapa pelanggan dan pelayan caffe menatap kearah nya, hilang sudah harga diri Midorima Shintaro setelah tersedak kopi hangat nya, gara-gara perkataan tak tau malu Murasakibara Atsuhi.

"Mido-chin tidak apa-apa? Wajah mu merah, manis sekali Mido-chin."

Apa? Yang benar saja. Oh dia kan baru saja tersedak, pastilah wajahnya memerah.

"Telingamu juga. Ini minumlah air mineral."

Sepertinya bukan karena itu. Tangannya menerima botol minum air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah. Meneguknya hingga tandas, lalu berterimakasih. Hanya formalitas karena sudah membagi air mineral itu.

"Mimpi basah? Dengan ku-nanodayo? Kau pasti sudah gila Murasakibara-kun."

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sudah gila karena Mido-chin." Ucapan ringan yang di iringi senyuman tulus itu entah kenapa membuat Midorima sesaat menahan nafas. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat. Meyebabkan darahnya kembali naik hingga ke pipi dan telinga.

"Jadi, apa Mido-chin juga mencintaiku? Mau jadi pacarku?"

Berpacaran dengan Murasakibara Atsuhi, ya? Mungkin tidak akan buruk. Mereka juga dulu satu tim, sehingga sedikit banyak sudah tau sifat dan sikap masing-masing. Meski begitu bukan berarti Midorima akan kehilangan perioritas utamanya –belajar dan kerja keras- untuk masa depan, yahh itung-itung cari pengalaman di umur muda . Lagipula guru terbaik itu adalah pengalaman bukan. Abaikan saja detak jantung yang menggila ini, dan perasaan senang yang entak datang dari mana.

"Aku tidak yakin aku jatuh cinta padamu-nanodayo, tapi terserah kau saja-nanodayo."

Cup.

Satu kecupan dari bibir penuh remah kripik dan penyedap rasa di atas bibir lain yang tampak mengkilat basah setelah meneguk air mineral. Tambahan kerutan di dahi sebagai tanda protes, dan senyuman tulus tanda kebahagiaan yang mengambang di udara. Midorima berharap tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, dan tidak ada yang melihat adegan gila barusan.

"Baiklah. Mido-chin juga pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri-nanodayo. Nanti kau malah sakit hati."

Sisa waktu dihabiskan dengan bercakap ringan mengenai basket, winter cup yang sedang berlangsung, dan sekolah. Mereka pulang setelah jam di ponsel menunjukan angka 22.15 PM. Meskipun sudah menolak dengan cara paling ketus dan kesal, Murasakibara tetap mengantarnya pulang hingga depan rumah. Memakan waktu lima belas menit menggunakan angkutan umum. Satu kecupan di dahi dan satu lagi dibibir, si jangkung pamit pulang. Namun suara Midorima membuatnya tersenyum dan berbalik kemudian merangkul si rambut hijau dengan erat.

"Aku bukannya peduli, hanya saja ini sudah malam. Rumah mu kan jauh. Masuk saja."

Midorima tidak tau apa yang membuatnya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Murasakibara terlihat berbunga, karena hari pertama jadian mereka sudah kencan di atas ranjang. Kalau mereka tidur satu ranjang. Kalau tidak, yaaa setidak nya besok dia akan berlama-lama di rumah ini. Mumpung hari minggu.

.

.

.

END.

Written : Monday, 2017-07-03.


End file.
